I Don't Wanna Miss A thing
by Blondie- It wasn't me
Summary: Just a cute little oneshot story about LucyXCaspian. Set while on the Dawn Treader. My first song fic


****

**I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing.**

**'_Italics bold are lyrics'_**

**'**_Italics are thoughts.'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Dawn Treader, Caspian, Lucy or anything from the C.S Lewis world, I also don't own the song 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing.' by Aerosmith.**

Caspian smiled at Lucy as she tried and failed to smother her yawns. '_She is so cute when she does that._' He thought.

Lucy caught his smile and scowled at him, her face barely visible even with the lights on the boat.

"And what is so funny King Caspian?" she enquired.

"Nothing Queen Lucy." Caspian smiled as he shook his head leaning against the railing on the side of the boat.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. "It is something Caspian. What did I do that was so amusing for you?"

"It was really nothing Lucy." Caspian soothed. "I just thought it was a little amusing seeing that you are so tired yet you are fighting off sleep even if you look like you will fall asleep within the next few minutes."

Lucy sighed and deflated. "I will admit to being tired Caspian." She admitted looking him in the eyes. "But I'm so afraid of falling asleep one night and waking up back in England the next morning-" she noticed that he was going to speak so she quickly went on as her eyes left his and moved to the vastness of the dark ocean in front of them, "although I know that is probably not going to happen, Edmund and I are still unsure what our purpose is this time and how long we will be here for."

Caspian looked at the young Queen in front of him, he reached out and held her hand, making her gaze return to his. "What are you so afraid of Lucy?" he asked softly.

"Going back." Lucy whispered.

Caspian frowned. "What do you mean?"

Lucy swallowed, trying to blink back the tears that had appeared in her eyes. "I'm afraid of going back to England again." She said unsuccessful in blinking back her tears, as they fell from her eyes. "Narnia is my home, not England anymore and I'm afraid of leaving her again, and never returning to see the people and animals that I love again." She lowered her voice. "Just like Mr. and Mrs. Beaver and Mr. Tumnus."

Caspian swallowed, he really did not want to think about them leaving again, he only just got her back, so he did the only thing that came into his brain; he tugged on her hand bringing her into his arms and hugging her tightly as she cried. "Shh." He soothed her. "All will be well, love. Everything will be fine."

He did not know how long he stood there for gently swaying in the breeze and hugging Lucy until her tears stopped. He then reluctantly let her go and smiled inwardly as he noticed her shiver as he moved over to sit against the cabin wall gesturing for her to come over and sit with him. Lucy moved over to the cabin wall and went to sit down only to be shocked when Caspian grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to sit down on his lap and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her snugly against his chest.

"Caspian what-?"

"You were shivering." Caspian murmured in her ear, making her shudder slightly as his breath tingled on the back of her neck and ear. "So we will sit together for body heat until we decide to go to sleep."

Lucy smiled softly and ran her fingers lightly over one of his hands making his body tingle in reaction.

'_He's rather sweet when he does things like this._' She thought. '_I quite like being held like this though, very comfortable._'

They sat there for awhile alternating between sitting silently and quietly chatting. As they relaxed Lucy rested her head on his shoulder and his head rested on hers.

After about ten minutes of sitting silently Caspian yawned and looked down at Lucy.

"Lucy? Do you think-" the question died on his lips as he noticed that she had fallen asleep.

**_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure  
_**

He sat there gazing quietly at her while she slept, gently pushing back the hair that had fallen over her face behind her ears. She smiled and nuzzled her head against his shoulder. He leant his head on hers again and blinked back sleep.

'_I do rather like holding her like this._' He thought idly as his hands stroked down her arms. '_Very comfortable_. '

****

_**I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

'_I had better wake Lucy up before Edmund comes looking for her, wondering why she is not in bed yet._' Caspian inwardly groaned.

"Lucy." He whispered in her ear. "Lucy wake up."

Lucy moaned and turned her head the other way.

Caspian smiled and whispered in her ear again. "Lucy love, you have to wake up before your brother comes in search of you."

Lucy just murmured a quiet "No, sleep."

"Lucy if you don't get up I will be forced to resort to drastic measures."

Lucy just snuggled her head into his shoulder in response.

"Very well love, you have until the count of three. One."

No movement was seen from the young Queen.

"Two."

Still nothing.

Caspian smirked. "Last warning Lucy."

There was again no movement.

"Three!"

On the count of three Caspian started to tickle Lucy's sides. She jolted up with a quiet scream of surprise, and when it registered where she was and who she was with she started giggling and trying to squirm away.

"Caspian stop!"

"I warned you Lucy." Caspian replied, still tickling her and preventing her from getting away.

Lucy's giggles soon turned to gasps. "Please Caspian stop, I can't breathe."

Caspian stopped tickling her and smiled as her head found his shoulder again as she calmed down from the tickling fit.

When her breathing had returned to normal Lucy smacked his arm. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up when I tried before and I warned you before I went to drastic measures."

"Did you try gently shaking me?"

"Ah…no."

"Caspian!"

"It didn't occur to me!"

"Sure it didn't."

"Well anyways, as much as I would love to continue sitting here, we'd best be off to bed, you especially before Edmund comes looking for you."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Honestly, it's like he doesn't trust me."

"I'm sure it's not that Lucy, he's just looking out for you."

"Still." Lucy said as she got up of Caspian much to their mutual disappointment and offered him a hand to help pull him up. "He doesn't have to."

Caspian took her hand and stood up, making his way to the ladder to go down to their cabins.

'_He's still holding my hand!_' Lucy thought. '_I'm not complaining. It feels nice._'

'_I wonder if she's noticed that I haven't let go of her hand?_' Caspian thought.

They went below deck to the cabins and Caspian decided that he would walk Lucy to hers. Very soon they reached Caspian's cabin where Lucy was staying still holding hands.

"Well here you are." Caspian finally said after the both stood there quietly for a few minutes.

'_I really don't want him to leave._' Lucy thought. '_Tonight's been so good._'

'_I wonder what she's thinking?_' Caspian wondered. '_Tonight's been fun and I don't want to leave._'

Lucy bit her lip as she looked at Caspian's bed, '_it's big enough to fit us both. If he wants to stay._'

Caspian sighed, it looked like he would be bunking with the crew and Edmund tonight, not that he had a problem with it but he thought that Lucy would be better company tonight. "Good night Queen Lucy." He kissed her hand with a smile and turned to leave.

"Caspian wait." Lucy said as she reached for his hand.

"Lucy?"

Lucy bit her lip again. "Would you like to stay with me tonight?" she whispered.

"Pardon?" Caspian asked stepping closer to her. "I did not catch a word of that."

"Would…would you mind staying with me tonight?" Lucy asked.

Caspian looked at her. "Are you sure Lucy? Nothing would happen of course but your brother-"

"He can get over it." Lucy interrupted. "He shouldn't be checking up on me anyway." She paused. "But yes I'm sure I want you to stay with me."

"Let me go and get changed and then I will be back alright?"

"Ok." Lucy replied watching his back as he walked away. She quickly went into her room and changed into her night clothes, a long t- shirt and a pair of pants that she was given when they first arrived. There was a knock on the door and she opened it.

"Edmund?"

"I just came to say good night Lu." Her brother replied as he took in her bed clothes.

'_Sure you did._' Lucy thought sarcastically. "Are you heading to bed too?" she enquired.

"Yes, Eustace is as well."

"Alright then. Good night Ed."

"Good night Lu."

The two siblings gave each other a quick hug and Edmund walked out of the cabin closing the door behind him and heading to the room he shared with Caspian, Eustace and the crew.

Five minutes after Edmund had left there was a light knock on the door. "Lucy? It's me Caspian."

Lucy opened the door quickly and as soon as he entered, shut it again.

"Edmund already came to say goodnight, so he won't be checking up on me again." Lucy said as she climbed into the bed and settled on a side. Caspian got in on the other side.

"That's good." He said.

They laid there quietly for a few minutes before Lucy rested her head on Caspian's chest. "Do you mind me lying like this?" she asked yawning.

Caspian wrapped his arms around her. "No." he said. "I like it, it's nice."

"It is. " Lucy agreed sleepily. "You make me feel safe, like Peter does, but in a different way."

"Good or bad different?"

"Good." Lucy yawned.

"Go to sleep Lucy." Caspian whispered.

"Ok." Lucy murmured as Caspian chuckled. "Stop moving Caspian."

"Yes My Queen."

"Good night My King."

'_My King? Hmm I like that, yes I like her calling me My King._'

He listened as Lucy's breathing evened out indicating that she was sound asleep. Caspian pulled her closer to him protectively.

********

_**Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever **_

Caspian smiled sleepily. He liked the feeling of Lucy sleeping next to him, maybe just maybe they could do it again another night before… no he would not think that depressing thought now, he had her back from the slave markets and that's all that matters now, hopefully it will be a while before Aslan decided to send Lucy, Edmund and Eustace home again. '_I couldn't bare it if they left soon._' He thought. '_I hope she can stay awhile. Maybe Aslan will let her stay here._'

********

_**I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time**_

Caspian finally lost the battle with sleep and drifted off into a peaceful slumber with the girl he loved in his arms, well he didn't know that he loved her yet but he would figure it out soon enough. From that night on Lucy and Caspian shared a bed and both had the most peaceful nights they've ever had.

********

_**Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing **_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_'Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream will never do_  
_I'd still miss you, babe_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

**_I don't wanna close my eyes_**  
**_I don't wanna fall asleep_**  
**_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_**  
**_And I don't wanna miss a thing_**  
**_'Cause even when I dream of you_**  
**_The sweetest dream will never do_**  
**_I'd still miss you, babe_**  
**_And I don't wanna miss a thing_**

**_Don't wanna close my eyes_  
_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_  
_I don't wanna miss a thing_**

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**I'm back!!! Lol, hyped up on sugar and extremely tired. Whoo! New story this time coz I'm still working on Lucy's Untold Adventure. Anyways, this is my first song fic, I heard this song and thought that it fitted with this couple. I hope you guys liked it,**

**Blondie~ It wasn't me. **


End file.
